The Night The Light Came
by HotRodenSouthernChick
Summary: Its about a young woman taken from her family and sent away to a destant plant,only to return years later to fight for her freedom.


Cold,God it was cold.The snowing just wouldn't stop,and the smell of blood was every where.The camp fire hardly gave  
  
off any heat to the once villagers who lives in the burning vally bellow.Thos damn soliders burned everything,killed   
  
anything that steped into there paths.After the burning was over,thos who where left alive where taken as hostages.As  
  
if the Great King Bartho would care about a few beaten villagers,Oh but he would.For his youngest daughter was visting   
  
that very same village on that cold ngiht,Hello there. Im Kora Aston,sixth child and youngest to the king and Queen of  
  
Geawynth.I didn't always know that tho,Let me tell you how it all begon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years pryor to coming to be inslaved~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"you Dirty Little bitch ,stand up !"   
  
*Hands hitting ,beating, a busted lip.A man standing over a small child,hitting kicking.Such crule things people do .  
  
Its sicking to see these things,But it just happens.*  
  
*Walk away.*  
  
A small scream eroptes from the child"MOMMY!".  
  
*its not Right,This shouldn't be happing.Not another step.*  
  
"Hey you sorry ass,Dont you know you shouldnt pick on things smaller then you?"   
  
"who the hel....." Before he could reply,a swift hit was sent to his jaw,Causeing his head to jerk backwards.  
  
Standing there before the man was a young woman ,no older then fifthteen.Lifting her long dark red hair out of her   
  
raging green eyes,the women sent a kick to the mans balls.  
  
"How does it feel to be beat like a dog?!" Another kick,another ,sending them from his head down.When he no longer moved,  
  
the woman turned to see a small little blonde dirty girl,covered in rag's standing there before her.She bent down low and   
  
sat her bag off her soulder,reaching out and smiling she offered the little girl her arms.  
  
"Are you ok? Im Kora,whats youre name?" with an resuring smile,the little girl walked closer and looked up into her eyes.  
  
"I..im ...Libby" She kicked at the dirt at her feet and grined up at the older women."Youre pretty! Can ..I stay with you???"  
  
.  
  
Laughing Kora nodded and slide her backpack onto her shoulder."Sure thing,Only if you let me clean you up and get some food   
  
in you!" Giggling the young girl flew into her arms and nustling close.Looking down at the child,her heart melted.She could  
  
remeber a time when she was taken into a loving home and cleaned.Libby's face was smudged with dirt and dryed blood,as once   
  
was her's.  
  
Blood  
  
Looking back at the ground,she knew the man wasn't breathing.Yet it didn't cause her a secondof grife or the feeling of   
  
being guilty.She did the right thing,she would not feel ashamed.  
  
"WOW youre house is nice!" With eyes round in wonderment,libby was all smiles."Its SO big!"  
  
In the eyes of a children all things where big,thought Kora.Her apparment was only a two bedroom,with a big bathroom.And yet  
  
to a kid such as libby,it was so much more.It was a place of safety and awe,smileing the tall women reached down and lifted  
  
libby up.  
  
"Ok little miss ,time you had a bath! Then well get you something to wear and eat,how does that sound to you?"   
  
"Oh sounds nice,can I even wash my hair?!". To be able to do such a small thing,to have to ask for it and look at it as a   
  
reward...How sad.  
  
"yup you can even use MY speical shampoo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a wonderful day at the lake,the sun was setting on the lake,sending off a beautiful bright pinks and blues.It was   
  
the perfect day,and yet it was the day that everything would change.  
  
"So how was youre 11th birthday?"  
  
"oh it was great,thank you So much Kora!"Sliding over the the girl hugged her.After two years of being together they where  
  
closer then mother and daughter."It was wonderful Sister,But you didnt have to take me camping ,haha we've got so much   
  
stuff im suprised it fit into the car!"  
  
"well Im just glade you had a goo...whats that light ? Look up libby!!!!"  
  
*screaming...then darkness,total darkness*  
  
Well I haven't writen in ages so,forgive me for any mis-spellings or just plan ole bad story line.^_^ lol If I get some  
  
reviews and people want me to keep going,then ill add another chapter. 


End file.
